The Return of the Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya
by ShachoRoki
Summary: Kyon has realized how much he is attracted to the human Nagato from the Disappearance - but he knows he will never see her again. At least, that's what he thinks. Soon things are going to change - and he will get a second chance in the other world. However, things aren't going to go according to plan. Rated T for vague lemons and swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

As usual, I wake up first to my alarm clock. Then, I fail to sneak in an extra five minutes of sleep. As I'm dozing back off again, my little sister runs in and shakes me back awake. She steal Shamisen who is curled up at the foot of my bed and runs out singing "Breakfast! Breakfast!". I swear, it's the same old routine every day. I get up, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, get changed, put on my shoes, grab my bag and bike and leave for school.

Except, that I leave each day wondering if today will be one of those days where Haruhi sinks into an awkward depression that has some impact on the world and usually I get dragged in to fix it. Oh, joy. But those days _are _fun. More interesting than these regular days anyway. Sometimes I dream of that time Asakura tried to kill me, and too often I have dreams of the time I was trapped in closed space with Haruhi and kissed her...but I have to forget that. It's not like I enjoyed kissing her! I mean, it was fun to run around in a panic trying to figure out what to do. And then, Koizumi showing up at the window in his glowing-red form. Not to mention, the time the world was changed completely and I woke up to find Koizumi and Haruhi were missing, Mikuru had no idea who I was and Nagato was a completely normal human with emotions. Who, as I'll mention, was very cute. Dammit, I need to remember that's in the past. I have to forget it - I can never see that human Nagato again. I should just forget it! But I keep dreaming of her. I shouldn't, really, I mean I felt no attraction to her? Well, at the time I didn't. But now I kinda miss that human Nagato. What if I hadn't pressed the button? What if I kept the world that way. Maybe I could have asked Nagato out, her seemingly shy self would have opened up and we could have dated...maybe...but no! Forget it. What's done is done. But if I could see that human Nagato for just a day...or even for just an hour. No, an hour isn't enough. I'd love to have a day to take her out, get to know her, then bring her back to my place...oh, geez, what am I thinking? I'm sounding just as perverted as Taniguchi. Oh, whatever. I won't deny I have feelings for her, but it's not like I can talk to anybody about it. The only people that know about her are Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina. All of them would tell me that what's done is done, and what I did can't be reversed. That I can never see her again. I wish I could though. But I can't! Oh, but I really want to...dammit...this is difficult. I need to get over it!

How is it that I'm attracted to that Nagato? The human, emotional one, the one that put a lot of effort and courage into asking me to joint the literature club. The Nagato in this world is plain and boring, speaking in a monotonous voice. I couldn't date her, she's an alien. She doesn't age. Nnce all of this is over - whenver that actually is - she will leave. Even if she could stay, I wouldn't be able to stay in a relationship with someone as boring as her. No offence, Nagato, but you are boring. Cute...but boring.

I could live in that world. I could be with Nagato. Koizumi can have Haruhi, I mean the Koizumi in that world admitted to being attracted to her. I don''t know where Asahina would go, but I'm sure she'd find somebody - she's so adorable, she could get any guy she wanted if she tried. But none of that can ever happen - it never will happen. I will never see any of them again. Or could I? If I asked Nagato to change everything again...no, I can't. She would say no - no doubt about it.

I need to get over myself. I will never see that Nagato again. End of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon enough, I arrived at school after cycling someway and then walking the rest of the way up a hill. Tired and miserable, I trudged to the classroom. Due to my misery, I walked a little slower than usual - so I thought I might be late. When I entered, according to the clock I was ten minutes early for class. I slumped down in my seat, and rested my head on the table. "I miss her so much..." I mumbled. "What was that?" snapped the unmistakable voice of Haruhi from behind me. I sat up and turned around, to see her stood by her desk. She was just hanging her bag on the hook on her table, and had frozen with her hand still holding onto the handle. "You miss what?" she snapped. "Uh...I mean...I miss the lovely weather?" I quickly invented on the spot a silly excuse for my misery. "Hm...yeah I miss the nice weather too. I hate the rain season" she sat down in her seat, and took her usual position of staring out the window. I turned around the rest of the way, so I was on my chair backwards, facing towards Haruhi. "True, it's kinda depressing" she said, with her face having that usual look of sadness whenever she gets in a mood like this "But that's no surprise - the weather we don't like is gonna bring down our mood. We just have to get through this, we can't expect sunny weather all the time!". She turned to me, a grin on her face. "So smile, Kyon! You can't be a miserable git all the time, okay?" she reached over and poked my cheek "I can't have miserable SOS briagde members, okay?". To be honest, this really cheers me up, so in turn I smile. "Of course" I respond. I can't be miserable about this - I just gotta get through this, soon enough I'll find someone more attractive than that human version of Nagato. "There ya go! I knew that sour face of yours could smile!" she giggled.

We got through lessons of English, and then our brains were flipped over again with a lesson of Japanese. Then math...wow, do they deliberately organize these lessons in an order that will mess with our heads? Soon enough, it was lunch time. Haruhi ran off, arms flailing and a huge grin on her face. Oh geez, I wonder what she's off to do. I slowly made my way to the clubroom, knowing Haruhi will be there ready to lecture us all on being miserable. Eh. I'm just looking forward to some of Asahina's tea to cheer me up. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. I turn up to the clubroom, breathe in and enter. Surprisingly, only Nagato is in there, sat at the table reading a book as usual. "Hey Nagato..." I walk in slowly, and sit at the table opposite her. After a moment of thinking, I decide to ask her - in case by some possibility she might be able to reverse things for me. Though I highly doubt it. "Can I ask you something?" I ask, sat with my arms folded. She looks up "Of course" she responds, in that monotonous voice. "Well...you remember when you changed everything and Haruhi and Koizumi were at another school and Mikuru was a normal student and you were human...and all that?" I blurted out "Well. Is there any possibility of going back and changing things? I kinda miss that world. This world is so boring...I mean, Haruhi is still her hyper alien-loving self in that world so I wouldn't miss out on that. Same can be said for Koizumi's friendly and smiley attitude. And Mikuru is still a clumsy timid girl so...things aren't much different. So would it be okay to change it?". Now, after asking this - I expected an instant straight-up answer. Like a no - which I expected more than anything. Or even a yes - which as unlikely as it may be for her to say that, it's still a possibility. But she responded with something very much unlike her. "Then why would you want to change things if both worlds are so similar?" was her response. What? Why would Nagato ask such a question? Emotionless robotic Nagato who's only worry is to observe Haruhi, and such questions would usually result in an instant answer like I expected. "W-what?" I stuttered. "If both worlds are so similar, why would you want to change things? Aren't you happy in this world?" she kind of re-worded her first response. "B-because there are some differences, I mean. Instead of us all being in the same school we're spread out a bit...sort of...in the other world, it'll be more interesting once Haruhi sets up the SOS brigade, meeting up would be more interesting since it'd be less often rather than in this world where we hang out everyday. School would be more relaxed and I'd be able to concentrate on my work properly without the stress of Suzumiya ranting at us everyday. Wouldn't you agree?" was the best response I could give. I can't say that the real reason I want to return to that world is that I want to see the human Nagato again. She's now giving me some kind of death stare. "As true as that is, I don't think it would be appropriate if I changed things" she responded. She's acting very weird today. "So you can change things?" I asked, surprised. From her response, it seems that she can actually change things for me. Maybe I can convince her. "No" she snapped. "But you just said you didn't think it would be appropriate if you _did_ change things" I began to sort of interrogate her "Meaning you can change things. Why would it be innapropriate?" I demanded, angrily. Her face flinched a little, but as usual she showed next to no emotion. For once, she didn't respond. She just stared sternly at me with what looked like a death glare to me. Her eyes were intense, but the rest of her face was stiff as a board as usual so it was hard to tell what she might be thinking. She doesn't usually show any emotion at all, but with her eyes looking as evil as she was right now I'm kinda concerned that she might be breaking or something. "If you can't tell me why it would be innapropriate, then you must change everything for me" I demanded, staring right at her. Her face flinched again, and her eyes relaxed. "Change everything back, to the moment I pressed the button on the keyboard. Change it, now" I again demanded furiously from her. She nodded, and went back to reading her book. What? Isn't she going to change things? "Are you going to change things?" I asked, much calmer now "You nodded, what, does that mean you'll change things?". "The conditions have to be met to change things" she said monotonously, staring down at her book "Come to my apartment at seven PM tonight, and I will be able to change things for you". I sighed a huge sigh of relief. Wow, I can't believe it. She's actually going to change things for me.

No more than five seconds after her reply, Haruhi burst through the door. "Hey guys!" she cheered, running over to her desk with a huge grin. "What are you so happy about?" I asked, slouching back in my chair. "I just am!" she grinned, sitting down and switching on the computer "I came here first at the beginning of lunch, but Mikuru wasnt here which is pretty damn unusual so I hopped on over to her classroom. She's doing some extra work since she feel behind in class, which doesn't surprise me, that is so like her!" she giggled. "So...that made you happy?" I asked, confused. "I'm just in an odd mood. It's a nice day!" she laughed, spinning in her chair "And Mikuru is so cute and her being behind in class is so like her, I wouldn't expect anything else!".

The rest of the day went on as normal. Our after school club activities consisted of playing yet more board games, then helping Asahina with her work as she hadn't completed it all during lunch and Haruhi insisted we help her. After an hour or two of being in the clubroom, we decided to call it a day and leave.

Now I just have to occupy myself till at least six PM, then will come the moment of truth.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry for the late update! I can't believe I forgot about this._

Chapter 3

For the rest of the afternoon I failed at passing time. I tried playing a video game, reading a book, watching TV, heck I even invited my sister in to play a board game with me. All seemed to fail, as after what had felt like days I checked the clock and it was only 4pm. Though after this, strangely, time flew by as I cooked myself some dinner and had one of those "how are things going at school" conversations with my parents. I realised it was just past six PM, and was able to finally get out of the house. I was too excited, too happy knowing that I will finally be able to see _that_ Nagato again. The one I miss so badly.

I get to Nagato's apartment building for around quarter to seven. A bit early, but I'm sure she won't mind. I dial in the number for her apartment and she almost instantly answers. "It's me, Kyon" I speak into the microphone. "You're early" she responds. Though the fact she said this surprised me, I didn't really care. "Well, better early than never" I sort of laugh a little "But...uh...yeah, let me in and lets get this done with". The door slides open and I make my way upstairs.

She opens the door and looks at me with her usual blank facial expression. "H...hey..." I mumble. Now I'm getting tired and impatient. I enter and take my shoes off. I sit down at the table, and she sits opposite me. She begins preparing tea and I sit awkwardly watching for a few minutes. "So...how are we going to do this?" I ask. She stays silent as she serves tea for the two of us, and hands me a cup. I sip from it as she speaks. "I cannot tell you" she says, staring down at her cup "It is too complex to explain, but all you have to do is sleep in the bedroom". "You can't tell me what you're going to do? What if I want to change things back?" I asked, slightly angry she won't tell me what will happen. "You seemed pretty adamant that you wanted to change things, so why would you want to reverse those changes?" again, same as earlier today, she asks an unusual question. Not caring, I ignore this. "Nevermind..." I finish off my tea, smirking as I speak "If you can change things, then that's fine".

As soon as I finish my tea she stands up. She walks over to the door to the spare room, the same room in which Asahina and I slept in to time travel. She slides open the door, and gestures inside. I stand up from the table and quickly walk over. Not wanting to seem to eager, I walk in slowly, and see a futon on the floor. "Sleep" she says, pointing to it. Not arguing, I hurry over to it and lie inside it. I lie on my side, close my eyes, and instantly doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as I dozed off I had a very brief dream. I dreamt I was in an endless, infinite white world. Everything around me was white. The floor was smooth and white, and went on forever. The "sky" was solid and white. Next to me Haruhi was sat on the ground crying. I tried to ask her why, but no sound was coming from my mouth. I tried again and again to ask her why she was crying, but I couldn't speak. Eventually I managed to yell out "Haruhi!" but I instantly woke up.

When I woke up, I was of course back in the small room at Nagato's apartment. I sat up quickly, and a wet cloth fell from my forehead. I sat there confused, staring at it. Why was this on my head?

"A-are you okay?" I heard a timid voice from in front of me say "I heard you yell something". I looked up and saw Nagato stood in the doorway. She was no longer in her school uniform as she always is, but was wearing a cute white turtleneck sweater and plain white trousers. This was all I needed to know everything has been changed.

"I'm fine I...how did I get here?" I asked, a bit dizzy.

"Ah, you don't remember" she said, and she walked over and sat on the floor next to the futon I was in. "Well, you came over to mine so I could help you with your homework" she began to explain, twiddling her thumbs as she stared down at her feet "As you left you tripped over and hit your head and passed out. You didn't seem to be bleeding so I just brought you in here...I hope you don't mind".

"Ah...no, I don't mind" I said, looking at her. She looked up and smiled a little. "Thanks for taking care of me, I appreciate it...is there anyway I can repay you?". She blushed a little, and stared back down at her feet.

"No, you don't have to..." she spoke a little louder this time "Really, I don't mind, it's no trouble...even though you were heavy to drag through the door".

"Right, so it was a pain for you to drag me through here?" I said, smiling a bit that she had done such a thing "Plus you helped me with my homework. I owe you, Nagato".

"No, you shouldn't-" she tried to say.

"Nagato, please" I interrupted her "...Nagato, look at me?".

She looked up at me. She was blushing like crazy, but it was so adorable and I swear no words can describe how happy I am to be here right now.

"Nagato, I owe you, will you accept that?" I asked her, smiling at her.

"Uh...alright, I guess that's fine" she said, smiling "But how will you repay me?".

"Ah, take you out for lunch or something" I said as I got out of the futon and stood up "Maybe we can go see a movie or something. And I'll pay for it".

"B-but won't it annoy Miss Suzumiya?" she stuttered. And that's when I realised. The whole world had switched over to the way they were when I'd pushed that button, add on a few months, and then you've got this. Meaning there's the possibility we ending up setting up this out of school SOS brigade, or whatever it may be called.

"Why should it? I hardly know her" I said, and I extended my hand towards Nagato. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"True, but we've all done a lot these past few months" she said, blushing when she realised how close together we stood. She took a step back, and continued to stare down at her feet. "I just thought since she's evidently the leader of us all that...that it might bother her if any of us try to...um..." she seemed to run out of words at that point, or rather she was too afraid to say the words she had on her mind.

"If any of us tried to...date?" I finished her sentence for her. It's not difficult to understand what she was trying to say. I mean, I'm even sure you could tell what she was wanting to say.

"No! Kyon, it's not like...like..." she stammered, shifting her feet slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.. She gasped, and looked up at me.

"N-nothing I just..." she again stammered, covering her hands with her face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to..." I removed my hand from her shoulder and stood back.

"It's not like I don't like you..." she said, lowering her hands from her face "I mean I do, I just..." her words seemed to fade out. So she does like me? Well that's a relief. I was worried I would end up asking her out and she might run off crying, then Haruhi would find out and would beat the crap out of me. She's scary, even in this world.

"You're afraid of Haruhi, right?" I, for seemingly the millionth time, finish her sentence for her "You're afraid of how she'll react? Well I'll fix that for her. I'm sure Koizumi mentioned to me before he has a crush on her, so if those two hook up then she should have no excuse to be bothered by us dating, right? I mean...that's if you want to date".

"That...that would be nice" she smiled, her face now no longer red from blushing "Dating you, I mean..." and I took this opportunity to lean in and kiss her. I found it incredibly hard to hold it in, and to finally kiss her was a huge sigh of relief for me. Up till now, talking to her in this room, as the conversation progressed it felt like there were chibi miniature me's dancing in my head taunting "Kiss her! Kiss her!", and the pressure to do so had built up immensely.

After a few seconds, I backed off. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" I said, backing away from her "I shouldn't stay here much longer, I should get home". Nagato stayed quiet and frozen on the spot as I quickly walked out of the room and put my shoes on. My coat was also neatly folded on the floor next to them, and even though when I had first "arrived here" I wasn't wearing a coat, I put it on. I also picked up by school bag and swung it over my shoulder. Just as I was abouts to run out the door, I felt a tug on my coat.

"Wait" I heard Nagato's feeble voice from behind me. I turned around, and surprisingly she had a slight smile on her face. "Please stay...I mean it's already midnight" she said, letting go of my coat and backing away slowly. "I...no, I should go" I stammered "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you I-". "But...why are you sorry?" she asked, hands clasped together, holding them near her chest "I said I wanted to date you...you said you wanted to date me...um..." she then turned around, and hurried over to her kotatsu. She sat down at it, staring at the table. She began preparing tea, so I walked over to the table.

"Look, Nagato, it was rude of me to kiss you I mean we weren't even dating-" I babbled. "Sit" she said, patting the seat next to her. I did as she said, and sat next to her. We were sat unusually close, but this didn't seem to bother her. "We..were..." she stuttered as she poured the tea. "No, I was being silly. Sure, we were saying we'd like to date each other, but we weren't actually dating. I mean, I shouldn't kiss you unless we were boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" I laughed, as she passed me a cup of tea. I took it, and sipped from it. "Don't...don't worry" she said, taking a sip from her cup. She placed it back on the table, and looked at me. When she did, I gulped down the rest of my tea, her plain yet cute expression distracting me from how scalding hot it was. I put it back down on the table, and turned my head left to look at her. She leaned towards me and kissed me, resting her hands on my lap. She backed off, both of her hands clasped around one of mine.

I was happy, my chest felt warm, and I wouldn't have things any other way. However, my mood was suddenly changed. I heard the most blood-curdling evil sound that I could possibly least expect at this time.

"Well, Nagato, isn't this a surprise?" said the unmistakeable voice of Ryouko Asakura from behind me.


End file.
